True Love
by thekwstories
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 RE-UPDATE OF NEW STORY I changed the genre from parody to supernatural because of chapter 3 & 4 although my yaoi fangirl sister asked me to do this for 200 Dollars. Anyway Jamie confessed his feelings to Jack, and alot is expecting from him. YAOI M/M JACKXJAIME and some langugue. Not your cup of tea. Move along...BTW hope i get my 200 dollars. (Twist in ch.3)
1. Truth

**My Sister ask to do a "Rise Of The Guardians Yaoi' since she's a yaoi fangirl, and i'll get $200 for doing it. I'd emotionaly agered.**

**YAOI WARNING: M/M (JACK/JAIME)**

**THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS INTERESTING FOR YOU READERS AND MY SISTER; BTW IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA THEN I PERFERRED YOU TO LEAVE ASAP THERE WILL BE EXPLICT AND SEX SCENES AND I DO NOT OWN VIACOM, DREAMWORKS OR ANY RISE OF THE GUARDIANS TRADEMARK OR COPYRIGHS, I'D ONLY DID THIS FOR FUN AND BECAUSE OF MY SISTER!**

**ENJOY.**

It was a nice sunny, mild day. Mid 60's The town was b-e-a-utiful. Children playing, people walking dogs, not only that, spring break was here.

Ahhh yes, spring break...

16-year-old Jaime just went to his room thinking about random things. His friends, his family, his school. But all of that change when he started thinking about Jack Frost. Yes, the legend, after 6 years after believing he was real. He still is. Jack never came to him since the start of the year and Jaime has a secret to tell him that he kept for A LONG TIME. Yet, still not rushing to tell him, he knew around this time of month he'll be checking on him because of the changing seasons. Jack and Jaime were best friends. But that is about to change

Very very soon.

Jaime parents went out for vacation and the 16-year-old was home alone. Bored, definetly wanted something to do. All of sudden there was a chill coming down his spine, then his whole body. His vision was like snow ready to invade the home, when small flurries magically appears. Then he felt a cold spot on both shoulders and HE knew who it was

Jack Frost.

The blue hairded-cold faced teen with the blue hoody was standing behind Jaime.

"Guess who's here"

Jaime quickly responded by turning around, looking at him like a veteran came home from war, happily, hugged him real hard.

"Okay, now don't get too comfort I was only checking on you since I'm not busy"

Jaime responded by letting him go, he'd never wanted to let him go.

"Hey Jack..."

"Yeah"

"You miss me?"

"Yeah, i totally miss you" responded by happly smiling at him.

Jaime wanted to tell his feeling for him but he is easily afraid he'll lose his friendship, he has to step up.

"Well, I'll be back Jaime, enjoy your da-"

"WAIT!" Jaime yelled and holded his hand, making Jack turned around at him.

"What's wrong." Jack asked?

"I have to tell you something..." Jaime responded

"Okay" Jack and Jaime sat on the couch in the living room. This was going to be a long day.

"You see, I remember the first time i met you, but i didn't belive you first. Because, All the myths i hard that Jack Frost was lies and evil, (don't tell me who said it) but after that, You saved my life. Without you, me and you and all the children in the world doing what they're doing now would not be here. I have to say thank you Jack...and...one more thing..."

"Yeah, I'm listening..."

"We can't be friends anymore..."

This shocked Jack, alot. He thought that he was being rewarded for saving his life and thinking that this twist was not being friends. What was going on.

"What do you mean we can't be frie-"

Jaime interupted Jack by kissing him pressingly on the lips, hard, but very passionate, shocking Jack once again and fall into his pleasure of kissing him. Jaime stop for a quick second, to look at Jack reaction. Surprisently, Jack had no reaction what so ever. He looked at him him straightly for a quick second. Speechless, it was now Jack's turn to do the pleasure and kissed him back really hard, but really passionatly and shocking Jaime. This time Jaime had fall under his spell, and Jack fell on top of him.

They fell and layed on the couch, still making out under pleasure, Jaime, the 16-year-old with the green hoody, Brown hair and Jeans, put one of his hands around Jack's hands, and the other on his back, while Jach hands was on Jaime hair. You can tell that they're super turned on about this. In Jaime's mind all he can think about is Jack with his eyes closed. Finally making out with his crush after a few years finding each other.

Now both of Jack hands slowly enter from his back to his rear end, playfully messing with the opening causing the kiss to break and look at each other for a split second then returned making out. Jack responded by putting both of his hands into Jaime pants, to his underwear, messing with his growing sheath. This cause them to break the kiss again and made Jaime easily moaned in super pleasure. They stoped and looked at each other for a few seconds. Speechless untill Jaime said something.

"I am in love with you Jack, I always have and i always will, I want you to stay with me, sleep with me, have a relationship with me, i wanna be your lover, not your best friend anymore. Please be with me Jack don't leave yet."

"Hmmm". That's all of Jack can say.

"Hmmm what?" Jaime asked.

"Not untill you say the magic word"

"What"

"Make love with you..."

"Oh, Jack YES! I want you to make love with me please!"

"Now you said the magic word"

Jack continuing kissing Jaime untill both of their cock started growing.

**WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT THE YAOI YOU CAN SKIPPED THIS OR CONTINUED READING. THIS IS WHERE THIER FUN BEGINS SO LEAVE AND GO BACK, SKIPPED THIS SECTION OR FINISH READING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THANK YOU!**

They both slowly took thier clothes off, looking at eeach other in despair, making thier biggest decision ever in thier lives.

Now they looked at each other naked.

"I'll take the lead." Jack said, he wasn't that ripped but Jaime can tell he has been working out in the gym, his body showed a few abs causing Jaime to be more turned on, althought Jaime was skinny, he'd like Jack's sex appeal

They started kissing again for a few seconds, then Jack kissed his neck, to his chest, and then to his private part. Ant then start putting his mouth into his 5 1/2 cock. Jamie moaned bewilderly.

"Oooaoaoaoaohhh Jack! Keep going"

Jack moved real slow sucking him off and started moving his own cock as well, jerking off a little bit, did not want to climax quickly yet.

"MMMmmmmMMMmmm you like this don't you?" Jack moaned and teasefully asked Jaime, whiled he moaned in pleaseued from his warm mouth.

Jack kept sucking him off and looked at him at the same time, watching him with his eyes closed and moaning in pleasure.

Jaime started putting his hand on Jack's grey hair, putting his head in motion, Jack smiled and replied by sucking him a litter faster, Jaime started moaning loudly.

"You enjoying this"

Jaime replied by nodded slightly and said "yes" pleasurfully.

It was fucking unbelievable, the pleasure of getting mouth-fucked it's so unreal, a pleasure that you never experience before. That's how Jaime feeling right now.

"Ohhhhh Jack! I'm gonna cum soon"

"Not yet, we're not finished, it's your turn."

Jack stood up and lay down on the couch, it was now Jaime turn to do the pleasure.

But this time it was different. When Jaime started sucking off Jack, he was getting Twice the pleasure as Jaime was recieving, moaning loudly to Jaime.

"OhhhOhhhhh JAIME! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!"

It was too crazy for Jack getting this knd of pleasure. Jaime's mouth was super hot, causing to Jack moaned loudly, both never wanted this to end.

Jaime was sucking him fast and hard. Jack can tell he wanted him to cum and feel him in his mouth. But he was not getting awy with it too fast.

"Jaime, stop! I'm gonna cum soon."

Jaime quickly stopped and returned on top of Jack and started making out for another minute, tounge kissing and entering both mouths together, Jaime broke the passonate kiss and whispers to Jack...

"I want you to fuck me Jack..."

"Gladly"

They both switched positions with Jack on top of Jaime, Jack ready to put his 7 inch to Jaime's anus.

"Hold on, I'll Be back..."

"Where you going?"

"To get some lube"

"I don't need it"

"Oh" surprisingly shocked by the response, he went back to Jaime and started slowly position his cock inside him.

Very slowly, causing the pain to riff Jaime he said. "Just force the whole thing in, please Jack just fuck me please!"

"Okay, I love you"

He ramed his whole cock inside him causing Jaime to moaning and yelling and started moving into and out his ass.

"Ohhhh, YES FUCK ME HARDED ! FASTER PLEASE!"

Jack started ram-hammerd his ass pleasurfully ass he fucked him. They both looked at each other in love. Enjoying thier best night ever.

They move into a rythym. Jaime legs was closed up to Jack's back including his hands, both sweaty, while Jack was still fucking him good. For extra moaning, Jack staretd stroking Jaime cock while fucking him.

"OhhHHHH YES JACK PLEASE, STROKE ME!"

Jaime felt like a whore saying all these words to him but turned Jack on even more by doing this.

Jack slowed down fucking him for a quick second then sped up the process

Jack can feel he's ready to climax soon, and so as Jaime.

"Oh baby, I'm ready to cum!

"Me too, cum inside me Jack!"

with that he came into his ass while Jaime came on Jack's chest, altough Jack gave a few more thrust and stroking untill he's completely out of energy. And they both lay on top off each other, in europhoria.

For a few minutes they looked at each other smiling and then make out again.

"I love Jack, stay with me forever"

"I love you too Jaime, i'll always stay with you forever.

With that Jack slept with Jaime on the living room couch while he is touching his cock, now sleeping, feeling his cold but pleasurable body pressed againts him.

**YAOI SCENE IS OVER YOU CAN START FINISHING READING HERE!**

The next day Jaime awake, who is still naked. Looked around for Jack, he quickly thought he left him again. But soon realized he's still here because he can herar the bathwater running upstair. He went to the bathroom and saw the naked Jack was ready to hop in the tub.

"Look who's here to joined the party?"

"Hey, last night was great and-"

"Come take a bath with me " Jack said after Jaime was easily interuptted.

"oh"

Jaime hopped in the cold tub with Jack, ready to "clean themselves" they make out for a short minute, hugging, and looking at each other.

"I love you Jaime"

"Hands back on my butt dear..."

**FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN!**

**the end! Hope you kinda liked it, now i can get my $200 from her. but i wanna hear from you and please be honest how you feel about the story, i won't be suprised if i have to make another chapter :o**


	2. Telemiscommunications

**The next chapter in the story. This scene is a parody of the song, Telemiscommunications by deadmau5 and Imogen Heap**

**weeks later**

Phone ringing on Jaime's phone, It's Jack. Jaime is coming home from a job interview, he'just leaving waiting for a taxi.

"Hey babe" Jack said . "How's ya day been"

"The delay's quite bad here" Jaime answerd

"Oh, where are you"

"I'm on my way home, there's a taxi distracting, i kinda can't hear you"

"What? What did you said?" Jack said, hearing a taxi horn at the background.

(sighs from both of them)

"Can I call you back"

"What's wrong" Jack asked"

"No, everthing's fine, well, I don't know, I had a busy day."

"Okay, I'll see you home"

"Thanks, I gotta go, love you bye"

A few hours later

Jaime returns home finally from his long day of a interview, he calls out Jack, no answer yet, untill he came out of the kitchen drinking cold soda.

"Hey, I missed you today" Jack said smiling to Jaime, he's happy Jaime is home.

"Yeah, I was thinking about you" Jaime responded

"Wanna go watch a movie on Netflix or something?"

"Yeah, let's make some popcorn first."

Before Jaime goes to the kitchen, Jack turned Jaime around with his hands, holds him and kissed him. Basically made out with him for another minute. Both smiling at each other.

"Did i tell you, i love you today?' Jaime said teasing Jack


	3. Ice Stones and Living Eternity

**Our last chapter Jamie had his job interview but turn out the results was not-so-well so he cancelled all of his future interviews and go "slow" for now. Meanwhile, Jack Frost tells the guardians about his relationship with Jamie. They all responded with a good appaluse and tells Jack to take care of Jamie. (Well of course he will). Now, Jamie only have a few days left of school and his mom is returning home. How will she react when he tells her that he's in a realationship with a Guardian (or mythical legend)?**

"Jamie! I'm home!" Ms. Bennnet yells across the romm as she arrived from home. She is stuffed with bags in her hand and can barely carry them. She looks in sight for her son.

(sighs) "I hope that boy did not had detention again..."

Suddenly a loud thump came from upstairs at it was from Jamie's room. She acts very suspicously and cautiously and grabs a bat for protection.

Anxiety flew across her body. She hoped that is not a burgular.

Meanwhile as Jack flew with Jamie into his room, they burst with small group of laughing after having fun flying around.

"Hey Jack, you should go, my mom will be here any soon."

"She can't see me if she don't believe me"

"Actullay, I told her that you WAS real, and I'm 100% sure she'd believe me"

"Really? A 45-year-old believe a myth? How extrordinary!" Jack said with sarcasm.

"Shut Up"

Then, the 2 lovers started to play wrestle. Started by Jamie pushing him and grab him to the floor. They started rolling around in circles grabing each out. Laughing, enjoying their fine time. Their wrestle play stop when Jack finally got control of Jamie and on top of him. They both smile, and then a moment was about to start when both of thier faces starting to get closer as they get ready to kiss. But all of that stop when a loud bang hit the door. The door opens and it was Jamie's mother, She sees Jack on top of Jamie, thinking it was a bugular or an intruder about to kill him or something. She screams and yells.

"WHAT ARE DOING TO MY SON, YOU INTRUDER! AHHHHHHHHH!"

She gets closer to them with the bat in her hand waiting to attack Jack. Jamie quickly respond by pushing Jack off of him, quickly gets up and hold the bat, stopping his mother.

"MOM, STOP! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

"That's my boyfriend, Mom, this is Jack Frost, remember?"

"Huh?" That's all Mom can say. Feeling WTF after what Jamie tells him. Yes. Jamie is in a relationship with Jack Frost. In her head she couldn't believe it. She felt like passing out. But wanted more answers.

"Ya-your boyfriend you said?"

"Yeah"

Jack gets up from the floor but stood there. He didn't wanna move, thinking that his mother will still hit him.

"uhhhh-errrr-Hi."That's all can Jack can say.

Now there is a silent, a beat. Untill finally Ms. Bennett finally said a word.

"Jack..."

"Ummmm...Yeah?"

"You are a guardian right?"

"Yeah"

"Well-er-um...please take care of my son, become HIS guardian, he tells me about you everyday, at some occasions i didn't believe him and i was going to take him to a mental hospital. Seriously.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, son. I'm not joking, but now that you are really real, Jack Frost, I'm want you to have this.

She puts something out of her pocket. It looked something like a stone.

"What is it?"

"It's a Ice Stone." (no. Not the Ice Stone from Pokemon) "It's something that my mother let me have, legend says the user who use this and keep this with him/her all their life. Can use this with his/her guardian and live in eternity forever. Please keep this.

Jack was in complete shock that Ms. Bennett gave him this. There is some relationship with this stone.

"Jamie, I'll be back, I'm going to the store". She shut the door and left.

Jack turns around in complete shock, he turn around at Jamie, at looked at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong"

"I made these Ice Stones, A long time ago. It was very rare for people finding them. Yes you do live in eternity, and you're lucky that you can keep this"

He gave the stone to Jamie, and it was now in Jamie possesion.

"Wow, I don't know what to say..."

Jack kisses Jamie for a little bit then started staring at the stone.

"So where are the rest of them?"

"There are only about 12 of them around the world, 2 is needed each for eternity with their love one, or as you can say, your guardian"

The stone started to glow on Jamie's hand. And something was glowing in Jack's pocket.

"Oh, I forgot i had this"

He had an another Ice Stone, he place it on Jamie's hand and holded his hand. Both of their hands was glowing brightly and water came out of the stone. Water was forming around them like it was a tornado, along with some snow and some ice crystals.

"What's going on?! asked Jamie while being amazed by what is happening.

"Something that you'll thank me for."

The movement of the forming water rapidly moved around them for another 10 seconds then finally stopped and dissapered and all of sudden, the Ice Stones was gone. And a cold burn was happening on Jamie shoulder. It turned into a tattoo of a Ice Stone. Thus, making Jamie, living in eternity.

"What, wait, this thing made me live forever, with you?"

"As how long as you want to live..."

**to be continued to chapter 4**


	4. The Search Begins

**It was a few days later since Jamie was living immortal thanks to Jack. But there was more, he was able to gain abilities like Jack. The ability to create snow, and the ability to fly. He can also turn into a disguise of ice. Now, today, this takes place after Jamie's graduation. He is with his friends David and Terri walking around the park. He talks to them about being immortal and the Ice Stones.  
**

"So Jack made you immortal?" David asked

"It only happens when you are IN love with somebody" Jamie answerd.

"Well, were in love too" Terri responded about the Ice stones.

"Well, you 2 have to find them, durrr!" Jamie responded

"How many?"

"There's 12 in total, but you only need 2 to be immortal with your mate" Jamie answerd

"Wow, that's complicated and it's tough job, I'm out on it" David said.

"WHAT?! C'mon David! You can't quit already, we're together! I know it's a tough job to find them but we can be immortal!" Terri said with pride. "Besides, Jamie can help us!"

"I didn't said, I will help you..."

"Oh C'mon Jamie don't be a asshole, please, we wanna be just like you, Besides, we can be guardians too.

"Being a Guardian is a tough job, Terri. Besides, it'll be a long journey"

"It'll worth it. Jamie, please help us find the stones" David asked.

Jamie thought about this, he'd never been that selfish in his life. His two best friends ask him to find these stones in order to be immortal. But he didn't want others to be left out. He had to do something.

"(sighs) Okay, I'll do it, but I have to ask Jack first."

They jump and cheered in joy. But the celebration wouldn't last long. They had alot of finding to do, along with tousands of teens who would soon find out.

**After Jamie tells them about the Ice Stones, He told Jack about telling thousands of teens about these Immortal Ice stones. He didn't care about telling them as long he is immortal with him. He smiles and kisses him, and had another night together. It kinda started with this...**

**YAOI ALERT!**

Jack started making out with Jamie in his bed, naked, but covered by the blankets under them. They make out for about 2 minutes then continuing where they left off.

"Hey" Jack interrpted

"Huh?"

"You're on top tonight..."

**END! SORRY TO END THIS SCENE TO EARLY BUT I AM TIRED. BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. This time Jamie and his friends, David and Terri and others of teens are in search for the Ice Stones, to be immortal forever. The next story will have alot of Oc's but I hope you follow me as i make my new story very soon hopefully. Yes, Jack Frost and other Guardians will be involed in this next story. Lots of adventure coming up, starting with Greenland.**** Anyway please review so i can read you replies and answered them. If i'm taking too long with the new story please message me. Anyway for your curiosity, The new story will be called "The Search Of The Ice Stones". Alotta chapters are in this. I'll estimate it about 10 chapters maybe, probalaly more. Anyway, thanks for the views. I really apprieciated how you really about this story. I can't take all the credit or blame though, half of this is from my Yaoi fangirl sister, yes she'll take part of writing the next story as well. Here's the characters and OC's i might add...  
**

**Jamie & Jack Frost  
**

**North**

**Bunnymund**

**Pitch**

**Sandy**

**Tooth Fairy**

**(OC's)**

**David Sanders**

**Terri Daye**

**Calvin Morris**

**Mike Wilson**

**Tina Lawrence**

**Lisa Davis**

**Gina Monroe**

**Kyle Williams**

**and others i cant think of because i'm tired.**

**Anyway , thanks for everything. Oh, 1 more thing, you also tell me how my next should be like, setting, plot, characters or anything and i'll might approved it. LATER! :) XOXOXOXO my fans!**


	5. True Love and The Search RE-UPDATE!

**RE-UPDATE**

**OKAY GUYS. IM ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEW STORY. YAY! ALL I NEED IS SOME PATIENCE AND ILL BE READY BY FRIDAY APRIL 26TH.  
**

**STILL STRUGGLING WITH MY COUSIN. BUT I'LL TRY TO COPE WITH IT AS SOON AS I CAN WHILE FINISHING THE STORY. ALL I GOTTA DO IS FIX GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**

**ANYWAY. THANK YOU FOR STILL WAITING PLEASE STAY IN HOPE FOR ME**

**-KEVIN-**


End file.
